ET
by PopcornCandyGirl109
Summary: Kagome is in for a real treat when she agree's to go to this hot club. Who is this she see's at this hot club that will give her a night she will never forget. Pure smut/song fic;


Please enjoy this new, mind-blowing(just kidding), one-shot/song-fic that I have written for your own personal joy and my hentai side*smile*

Sorry if there are any mistakes:/

I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha so we'll get that out of the way. Also, I do not own the song E.T. by Katy Perry. That is her song.

* * *

><p>He was beautiful. Long silver hair, piercing golden eyes.<p>

It's no wonder he had like 6 girls just flocking around him begging for a dance. But he ignored them and continued to talk to the group that was sitting at his table.

"Kagome is he not hot?" I glance at Sango.

"Yeah he is," I could just eat him up, " But where's your very own personal man-whore?" The said man-whore came up from behind Sango, grabbed her ass, and put his chin on her shoulder.

"Ha-ha Kagome. After all the years of trying to get me and Sango to go out and we finally get togther, you start being mean to me. If I wouldn't know any better I would think your jealous."

"Miroku, that's why you don't know any better. I'm really happy for ya'll two. It took literally for-ever to get Sango to agree. You better be lucky I was on your side… Hey where's Yasha?"

He was running late. So, as I scaning the throng of people within this club searching for him I spot him walking towards us with his boyfriend Jakutsu. "Inuyasha your late"

"Quite the contrary. Ya'll are just early," he retorts as he sits down next to me and give's me the once over. "Damn Kagome. Where ya planning for some hot date. If I was straight I'd want a piece of you."

"I felt like going overboard." I didn't think my out fit had been that flashy. I chose to wear my favorite black , halter dress that stopped just above mid-thigh. With it, I wore my favorite, open-toed, red, 3-inch heels with the cute little black bow on the top. I finished it off with thick black eyeliner, red eye shadow, and red, glossy lipstick. I had even gone so far as to curl my long black hair into spiral ringlets… Okay maybe I did go overboard.

I got up to go the bar and asked for a midori sour. "Make that two." I will be honest. The deep, rich, velvety voice caused me to cream right there on the bar stool. It was the really hot guy from the table across from mine. And from this angle I could tell he was a demon what with my miko powers and all. This caused me to be embarrassed as he clearly grinning at me cause he could probably smell my recent release

"Hi. My name is Sesshoumaru." I just kinda stared at him. This amazingly gorgeous, sex-on-legs, male creature, was talking to me.

"Uh, um, I'm Kagome." With this said our drinks came out and we started drinking and talking. His hand ended up resting on my knee and it kept inching closer and closer towards my *cough cough* "hidden treasure." After about the 6th drink he was clearly outlining my thong with his sharp clawed finger as he leaned in towards me with his hot mouth next to my ear.

"I think it's time we danced, don't you think?" I could only nod my head and get up and walk with him to the crowded dance floor. A song I head never heard of came on and I couldn't help but think this was the perfect choice.

**You're so hypnotizing**

**Could you be the devil**

**Could you be an angel**

**Your touch magnetizing**

**Feels like I'm floating, leaves my body glowing**

I prided my dancing skills. I thought I pretty good but, dancing with Sesshomaru made me feel like an amateur. It's like I didn't know how to move my body until he made me face him and look into his smoldering amber eyes. I slowly started to sway my hips in time with the music. His hands lowered from my mid-back down to roughly grab my ass.

I quickly turned around with my ass swinging side to side against his hard-on that was making itself known in his tight jeans. I slid down to the floor and brought myself back up and wrapped my arms around his neck. He moved my hair out of the way and started to make-out with my neck. All I could think of was his warm tongue and his hot breath fanning my neck.

**They say be afraid**

**Your not like the others, futuristic lover**

**Different DNA**

**They don't understand you**

His hands rode up my legs and up into my dress once more. This time he managed to slip two fingers inside of my warm lips and I let out a throaty moan. His mouth came up to my ear as he licked the outer sell of it. "Mmmm so wet for me." His voice was a deep growl that flowed through my whole body.

**Your from a whole other world**

**A different dimension**

**You open my eyes**

**And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light**

He turned me around to face him as I fumbled to unhook his belt and unzip his jeans. He had dragged one of his hands from my ass to my leg and lifted up and put it around his waist. His hand went down in between our bodies and relinquished his little monster from its confinements… Actually it wasn't all that little. It was huge. My eyes went wide and whipped my head to look at him and he only smirked. I mean he smirked. "Like what you see?"

"Will it fit?"

"Of course. It might hurt though." I licked my bottom lip and his gaze followed the movement. His lips came crashing down to mine.

**Kiss me ki-ki kiss me**

**Infect me your love **

**and fill me with your poison**

It was a mind blowing kiss. I could feel the sparks that ignited when his tongue entered my mouth to dominate. His lips were so soft and his tongue felt like velvet and he tasted like the drinks we had before. And oh Kami I could not take it anymore. I need to have him inside of. He was just teasing me.

**Take me ta-ta- take**

**Wanna be a victim**

**Ready for abduction**

And take me he did. I adjusted myself to leave my entrance open for him. He moved in one fluid movement. He was in me in 2.2 seconds and it felt glorious. It was as if a part of me had been missing something and he filled that deep aching hole with his huge girth.

**Boy, you're an alien**

**Your touch so foreign**

**It's supernatural**

**Extraterrestrial **

It was a crazy moment. Here I am, Kagome, fucking this really sexy guy, in the middle of a club, surrounded by people I have never met.

That thought alone was enough to make me so wet and wanting I rode him for all he was worth. "Faster. Kami, go faster."

He picked up my other leg so I was officially wrapped around his hips. "What is it that you want from me Ka-Gome? I need to here you beg for the release I can give you. I need to here it from that dirty little mouth of yours."

"Oh Kami! Please Sesshoumaru. Go faster. I want you to make me cum all over your cock!" After that was said he more then readily agreed for he used his demon speed I could no longer keep up. And I was so close. He kept hitting that special spot inside of me over and over again.

**You're so supersonic**

**Wanna feel your powers, stun me with your laser**

**Your kiss is cosmic**

**Every move is magic**

It hit me so hard I was thankful I wasn't standing. I would have fallen straight to the floor. As I was coming off my high he had just gotten to his and it sent me into another downward spiral of euphoria. When I slid out of him and had my feet firmly on the floor a thick coat of liquid leaked down the sides of my legs. Breathlessly I spoke. "I think I have to clean up."

**Your from a whole other world**

**A different dimension**

**You open my eyes**

**And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light**

"Same here. Care if I join you," he said as he securely zipped himself up.

"Be my guest." We walked to the right side of the club and up the stairs to were the bathrooms were located. I went to go to the ladies room expecting him to go to the men's but he followed me. We were the only ones inside so he locked the door behind him. I heard the click and quickly spun to face him.

His natural smirk was on his face when he came up to me, grabbed me, picked me up and sat me on the bathroom counters. "I think I help with the clean up duty." His hands skimmed down my legs to my ankles. He spread my legs apart and I was wide open for him.

"Kami. I love these shoes." His breathing was labored as he kissed and licked his way down my leg toward my cavern. His nose was inches above my womanhood and he just took a deep breath. "You smell simply divine."

**Kiss me ki-ki kiss me**

**Infect me your love **

**and fill me with your poison**

**Take me ta-ta- take me**

**Wanna be a victim**

**Ready for abduction**

With his head buried inside me I let out a sharp yelp but that was replaced by moans. I moaned for him, for me, for this feeling he was giving me. No one had ever been able to give me this feeling of pure, unadulterated lust.

I could not for the life of me stop watching him as he ate me out. It had to be the sexiest thing I have ever seen. His tongue working magic on my slick folds.

**Boy, you're an alien**

**Your touch so foreign**

**It's supernatural**

**Extraterrestrial **

His gaze opened and his eyes were shot with red. "Cum for me baby. I want to suck up all of your sweet juices. I want to taste everything." His deep husky voice brought me to my climax as I yelled out his name. He licked me clean and came up to kiss me. "I want you to taste yourself."

**This is transcendental**

**On another level**

**Boy, you're my lucky star**

**I wanna walk your wavelength**

**And be there when you vibrate**

**For you I'll risk it all**

**All**

I just want to say I tasted amazing. This kiss was demanding and almost animalistic. A loud rap of knocks from the door echoed through the bathroom followed by a deep growl the reverberated from Sesshoumaru's chest. A sharp "GO AWAY!" sent the poor soul on the other side cussing, but walking away.

**Kiss me ki-ki kiss me**

**Infect me your love **

**And fill me with your poison**

**Take me ta-ta- take**

**Wanna be a victim**

**Ready for abduction**

**Boy, you're an alien**

**Your touch so foreign**

**It's supernatural**

**Extraterrestrial**

**Extraterrestrial**

****Extraterrestrial****

He slid me down and my knees couldn't hold me up so I tipped forward. He caught me and laughed. "Having trouble are we?" His one, perfect, silver rose to accompany that question.

"Oh you hush. This is all your fault." I straightened my dress and smoothed down my hair now that all the hard I work I put into making my hair curled just went out the window. "Hey I have question for you?" His gaze went from the mirror to me. "Will we ever see each other again because tonight was wow. Like amazing wow."

His gaze turned thoughtful for a moment. "Yes. I would like to get to know you better. Here, I'll give you my number and you can give me yours." We got out our phones and entered the digits.

"Well Kagome. I'll be seeing you around." With that said, Sesshoumaru unlocked the bath room and walked out. I just there with my phone in my hand when I got a call. It was Sango.

"Uh. Hel- hello?"

"Where in the hell are you! We have been looking all over for you. You left to get a drink and never came back."

"Oh I'm in the bathroom. I'll be there in a sec." I hung up on her and looked back at my reflection. I smirked and walked out as three women came in. Tonight was a night I was sure to never forget.

**Boy, you're an alien**

**Your touch so foreign**

**It's supernatural**

**Extraterrestrial **


End file.
